


Secrets of Royal Proportions

by ChaoticSatisfaction



Series: Secrets of Royal Proportions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Baby is a horse, Bottom Dean, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Castiel, Warrior Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/pseuds/ChaoticSatisfaction
Summary: King Dean Winchester, son of the marvelous Alpha King John Winchester was crowned King ten years ago, upon his father's death. He has lead well and became a cherished King of the Eastern Lands.He has one little secret that could completely destroy his life and his people.Alpha Dean, first born son of Alpha John...was no Alpha at all,  but the first Winchester Omega born in over a century. Only an Alpha can be King, it has been the rules since the dark ages.Dean does everything to keep it hidden, but what will happen when a wounded Alpha stumbles upon this secret?





	1. The King's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at ABO universe! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to all my friends that encouraged me to write this! 
> 
> hvnlyangel80 is helping understand this whole series thing, so much love to her!
> 
> Imthatwriterlady thank you your help!
> 
> Southern_Fried_Penguin 
> 
> Camerahead12
> 
> Curious1
> 
> JenSpinner
> 
> Thank you all for helping me.

 

(I only made this cover, not the fanart within it!)

 

The wind combed over the hilly land like a graceful dancer, the grass bending to its force. A deer and her two fawns slowly ate their breakfast without a care nearby. Suddenly the mother's head snapped up, ears darting forward in alert. The ground thundered under her hooves and the growing sound of laughter and yells had her fleeing to the nearby woods with her twins. A few moments later two horses, one black and the other a creamy brown, burst over a large hill into the peaceful meadow. The black stallion had a small lead on the other, but only barely. The rider was wearing the normal apparel for horseback riding; white jodhpurs, a snug black riding shirt, and black half chaps. His “opponent” nearly matched except he also wore a helmet. The two raced for the tree line and straight into the forest without pause.

Each horse jumped and dodged passing roots and tree trunks with ease, seeming to know this land well. “Brother, the stream is near!” The man riding the cream colored mare yelled over the trotting and beating wind to the brunette in front of him. “We should stop so the horses can drink!”

Green eyes glanced over a muscled shoulder to the other, half a smirk visible on his face. “Very well, but this means I win yet again Samuel.” His laugh was friendly and filled with pleasure when his brother made a crude gesture, both slowing their animals to a walk. He knew how much Sam hated his full name, but being an older brother it was his duty to exploit that. The two casually strolled side by side, the sound of rushing water drawing closer.

“What brought on the impromptu riding expedition Dean?” Sam asked trying to catch his breath.

“I needed to get out of there for a while Sammy…” Dean sighed out. He could still see the mountain of paperwork on his mahogany desk, along with his advisors ranting on and on about irrigation problems, riots in the western corners, and the lack of medical supplies. “I had to clear my head before making some decisions.”

“Benny isn't going to be to thrilled you left without warning.” Sam smiled, imagining the look on the personal guard's face by now.

“Benny works for me, he is not my father…” Dean spoke confidently, but Sam knew he had a slight fear of the Alpha’s response. It was only natural for an Omega like Dean to hold such feelings. Omega. Sam frowned at the thought. It was never to be spoken out loud or King Dean Winchester, first born son of the great Alpha John Winchester, would lose everything. On instinct Sam sniffed close to his blood brother. A very faint scent of Omega pierced through the magical ointment and mingled with his sweat.

“...We shouldn't stay out here too long.” Sam warned as they reached the stream. Both dismounted and let their horses roam while sitting at the bank. Sam splashed cool water on his face as Dean stretched out on the ground.

He knew what his little brother was worried about and it agitated him that he had to fear being discovered. He was a wonderful and beloved King. Dean has ruled for ten years, since his father's untimely demise, and prosperity is all he has brought. It would mean nothing if his true nature was discovered though. An Omega was considered nothing more than property; a person whose only purpose in life was to carry pups for an Alpha. It disgusted him. He was no one's pup maker; he was the first born of Winchester blood, he was raised to bear the burden of the crown, and he'd be damned if anyone tried to take what was rightfully his.

Water hitting his face snapped him out of his thoughts as he sneezed to get the liquid out of his nose. Sam, the culprit, laughed heartily but quickly jumped to his feet and into a full on sprint when Dean lunged for him. After thirty minutes of play, the now soaked siblings called for their horses. Dean had blown off enough steam to return to work. The black stallion appeared first, trotting to Dean's side with eagerness. He smiled and gave him a pat on the neck.

“Good boy, Baby…” He whispered in his ear before kissing his snout. Moments later Sam's Mare appeared, slowly walking up next to her owner with a tiny bow of her head. Sam smiled, scratching her ear.

“That's my girl, Lady Jess.” Sam said with too much affection that Dean rolled his eyes. Sam had recently mated a beautiful woman from the Western Lands named Lady Jessica Wells, daughter of Duke Daniel Wells. He had fallen head over heels in love the moment he saw her three years ago.

“I still can't believe you named a horse after your mate…” Dean said, mounting Baby. Sam followed suit and just gave Dean a harmless glare.

“It's romantic. She's beautiful and so is this mare.” Sam defended as they began their trip home.

“Yes, every woman loves for her beauty to be compared to that of a horse.” Dean quipped. “You think like such an Alpha.”

“Bite me.” Sam retorted.

“Not interested.” Dean reached over to shove at his shoulder.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean said before lightly kicking Baby's sides and galloping ahead. Sam shook his head with a smile and quickly followed.

 

* * *

 

Back at the stables Dean had just finished removing Baby's saddle and harness, much to the stable boy's protest; such a job was “unfit” for a King, but Dean only pawned him off on Sam’s mare. He had cared for this horse since it was given to him as a colt by his father. Baby was one of the last gifts he'd ever gotten from his beloved sire. Once safely cleaned, watered, and fed Dean let Baby run freely in the fenced in land.

“M’lord…” The deep, slightly agitated voice from behind him made the King stiffen slightly. With a deep breath he turned to face his most trusted guard, Benny. The man was large, a good foot taller than Dean and at least 60 more pounds of pure muscle. He wore the traditional silver armor with the Winchester family crest carved on the chest plate. His helmet was off, but chainmail still covered his brown hair. His beard was becoming very thick. His right hand rested on the hilt of his sheathed sword. He was definitely a soldier you'd want on your side.

“Good afternoon to you, Ben, is everything alright?” Dean said sweetly, playing dumb like a champion. He was satisfied with Benny’s soft growl at the shortening of his name. Just like Sam, he disliked it, which meant Dean must use it.

“Is everythin-” Benny’s growl deepened in his chest as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sire, you can not keep running off without telling me! I am here to protect you, how can I do that without your cooperation?” His fire had died out by the end of his sentence and Dean could see the worry etched on his face.

“I was perfectly safe, Sam was with me.” Dean smiled, thumping his fist gently against the guard's armored chest. “A simple ride in the woods on my land shouldn't require a trained warrior, but if it did Sam and I can handle a little trouble on our own.”

“Your fighting skill isn't the concern I have, Master…” Benny hinted quietly. He was speaking of what would happen if Dean was found out to be Omega. Yes, Benny knew because the man was Dean's oldest and most trusted friend. He was also completely loyal to the Winchester clan, like his parents before him and so on.

“I will not spend my life in fear.” Dean walked passed Benny, who bowed on instinct before following behind the young King. “I would also not put myself in such a dire situation. Especially with Sam near.”

The light breeze felt good on Dean's damp clothes as the two walked out of the stables and toward the castle. It was a nice stretch of land between the two places, and quite deserted. Benny felt confident enough to speak freely. “You know it is almost time for your heat. What would you have done if it came on early? What would your brother have done?” He whispered, his agitation returning. It wasn't uncommon for siblings to mate, it kept the bloodline strong, but neither Sam nor Dean desired such a thing. Under the spell of an Omega in heat though, none of that would have mattered to the young Alpha or Omega.

“...You're right.” Dean sighed. He would've hated himself if his brother was caught up in his heat. He never wanted anything but happiness for Sam. The happiness he could never have. He had to admit that his carefree days with his brother, the memories he cherished before either presented, were in the past. Sam was a mated Alpha who would soon have children of his own. The thought was bittersweet, Dean holding back tears. His brother was an adult. “Forgive me, I won't let it happen again.” Benny was surprised by how easily Dean gave in. The smell of despair filled the Warriors nostrils and he quickly understood. His King was slowly accepting the fact that Prince Sam was no longer an innocent pup. He had to start putting up certain walls to protect, not only himself but his beloved sibling as well. The rest of their walk was in silence.

Once inside the palace Dean was quickly pulled back into his work. He approached each problem with a cool confidence and time seemed to fly by. The sun had set by the time Dean finished signing the last piece of parchment. He placed the quill back in the opened bottle of ink and fell back into his chair. Rubbing his aching wrist, Dean stood and walked to the closest window. He watched the stars twinkle and the moon light up the fields below; the stable where Baby slept could be seen it the romantic glow. Everything was so calm, yet Dean felt nothing but unrest. It was the very first sign that his heat was approaching, the feeling he needed to prepare for his nonexistent mate to come for him.

He wanted to nest.

With a loud sigh he backed away from the beautiful view and headed out into the hall. He wasn't surprised to find Benny standing guard. When the taller man bowed then looked at him, Dean nodded.

“It's time.” It was all he needed to say for Benny to bow once more and hurry off the make the preparations. Dean wasn't sure how far off his heat was, but he knew it close enough that he had to leave. Soon he wouldn't be able to hide his secret with any cream. Every Alpha and Beta for miles would pick up the unique scent of Omega.

Waking his brother, he had to inform him of his departure. Sam untangled himself from his sleeping mate and stepped into the hall to speak with Dean. Both knew by now how this went. Sam would fill in for Dean, telling any curious advisor that his brother was checking the borders of their lands and would return as soon as possible. Dean knew his brother was competent enough to keep peace for a couple weeks and wouldn't have trusted anyone else with the job. Their goodbye was short, but sweet, Sam pulling him into a tight embrace which he returned.

“Be safe, brother-mine…” Sam whispered as he let go of Dean.

“Brother-mine, be safe.” It was something they had said to one another since they learned to speak. It was the closest either came to saying 'I love you’. With one more half hug, Dean turned from Sam and headed to his room to grab his already packed bag of supplies.

Benny was waiting by the entrance, Baby saddled and ready to go on his right and a brown spotted war horse on his left. Quickly tying his bag to side of Baby's saddle, he climbed on top and grabbed the reigns from Ben. After mounting his own steed the two galloped off into the night.

When the moon was high above the two men on horseback, they decided to make camp and rest for a few hours before continuing to a hidden place; a cottage built ages ago and then abandoned at the near center of the Eastern lands. It was surrounded by a small patch of dense trees. It was the perfect place to keep away from Alphas during a heat.

“If we start moving at dawn, we should reach the cottage by nightfall tomorrow.” Benny thought outloud, adding kindling to the small fire he’d finally got started; his rabbit roasting nicely. Dean nodded, not really paying attention to the other. The stars had captured him, as they always did. It was like an ocean of gleaming lanterns, putting on a light show that could be compared to nothing the King had ever seen. He let a smile ease on his face, content to stare for hours. He had finally changed from his dirtied riding clothes into a comfortable brown tunic and matching hosen with cowhide boots. They were peasant clothing, but that is exactly what Dean wanted. He was no King for the next week or more. Benny finally sat beside him once the bedrolls were laid out. His armor was replaced with a loose white tunic and brown hosens; he chose to wear no shoes. Both remained silent and star gazed for several minutes. Benny broke the silence first with an awkward cough, moving slightly away from Dean. “Forgive me m’lord, but...your scent is…” The guard's neck reddened as he once again shifted uncomfortably.

Dean's scent was steadily becoming stronger, which meant he had to apply his lotions twice as often. Giving the poor man an apologetic glance, he quickly stood and walked to his bag next to his bedroll. Pulling out a large container, he unlatched the top. Inside was a white familiar cream; he wasted no time applying it to his body, making sure to get the his neck and shoulders well covered. Once he was sure he'd gotten all the major areas he latched the lid and put it away.

“Perhaps we should sleep now?” Dean asked, wanting to get to the cottage as soon as possible. Benny didn't argue, but served the rabbit.

“Food first, Sire...You'll need your strength.” Dean didn't argue and ate his share with a silent thanks. He wasn't sure what he'd do without Benny during this time, but he felt bad for pulling him from his mate. She was a fiery woman and Benny loved her deeply. Dean always felt like a burden to everyone around his heat and he hated it.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Dean being pulled from his sleep by Baby’s light nibbles on his hair. He only laughed sleepily and swatted the animal away. It wasn't long after that, that the two were once again racing across the land. It was freeing, the wind in his hair and the open meadow before him. Dean felt the most relaxed when he was flying across open meadows, nothing weighing him down as Baby gave all he had.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you'll be alright?” Benny asked again. He worried every time he was told to leave his King alone at this place. It was barely appropriate. The two had just arrived moments before the sun began to set. “I can stay if you'd like?”

Dean scoffed, taking the saddle and reigns off Baby, so he could roam freely. The animal could be trusted not to wander far; always coming to Dean with one whistle. “Benny, you may be a happily mated Alpha but you are still an alpha…” Dean pointed out, clapping his hand on the larger man's armored shoulder. “Your senses will leave the moment my heat kicks in and you'll become exactly what I am hiding from...240 pounds of horny Alpha.”

Benny bowed his head in shame at even the thought. “...Of course sire, but leaving you here alone…” Dean patted his shoulder before releasing it with a small laugh.

“I have been perfectly safe here since my heat started on my 15th summer. Why would this trip be any different?” Benny followed him into the small home, having to turn slightly to fit through the door, and sighed heavily.

“I know you're right my lord but-”

“Enough with the “sire” and “My lord” bullshit, huh? The castle is miles away and we grew up as litter mates…” Dean growled out, dusting off the furniture with a bit too much force.

“Sorry sir-Dean...It's become a habit.” Benny smiled toward his best friend, walking over to help move the couch with Dean so he could sit and look out the window.

“Yes, well, I can't blame you for it…” The young King plopped down on the raggedy piece and cushion and wood with a frown. Benny followed, but much more carefully. “Every one of my friends, besides you, won't even have a normal conversation with me without bowing their heads or kneeling the whole time…” Dean may be the King, but he felt so isolated at times. Especially since Sammy found himself a mate.

“It's simply how these things are my lo-...uhm...heh...Dean. You are our King, not that little pup who broke into the kitchen and stole an entire platter of cookies right from under the chef's nose.” Both had a chuckle at the memory of ten small children trying to shove 24 dozen cookies in their mouths before an adult caught them.

“That was the day I was unofficially crowned you know…” Dean grinned and Benny rolled his eyes.

“Yes, by a bunch of sugar crazed brats…”

“Still... less horrifying than the real one.” Dean grimaced at the memory, watching the wind blow through the field, making the wildflowers dance.

“The crown only stayed on your head because of your ears…” Benny snorted and Dean spared him a quick glare. The warrior remembered the day with pride and sadness. Dean couldn't play with him or any of the others after that. He had to train, eat, and be educated with only a toddler Sam and elders chosen by his father to watch over the young prince and King upon his death. It made the boy become a man a lot quicker.

“You're lonely.” Benny stated, and Dean was not surprised he guessed so easily.

“At times I…” Dean's ears reddened, the admission was very personal after all. “I long for a mate…but to have one I’d have to sacrifice…”

“Everything…” Benny finished, giving the man a sad stare. Normally a person began a search to find a mate after their first heat, but Dean would want a male alpha instinctively. It was what an Omega desired in a mate, someone who could protect them while they carried children.

Dean cleared his throat, the silence becoming unbearable. “It will be sunset soon, so you should leave to get a few miles away before nightfall and set up camp. My heat isn't scheduled for another four days, but it might try to come early with the scent of an alpha so close…” Benny slowly stood after Dean and reached for the hurting man. He pressed their foreheads together. An affectionate way to say goodbye that he'd never attempt at the castle.

“Stay safe Dean...I will be back on the 7th night. Your heat should have well passed by then…” Benny whispered.

Dean pressed a little harder into the man before smiling and forcing himself to pull away. He shouldn't spoil himself by getting used to so much intimate physical contact. It makes living without it that much harder. “Stay safe…” He repeated as Benny walked outside to his horse. He gave his friend one final look as he sat in the saddle then sped off.

Dean watched until his friend disappeared through the thick trees then he turned to head back into his temporary home. The stone walls were covered in moss from inside to out and the wooden roof had seen better days, but it would do for a week or so. Dean decided to put his irritating need to nest to food use and began to sweep the floors and dust the furniture. Night settled in quickly and Dean lit a few candles. He gave the fireplace a long glance, but decided the smoke from the chimney might be noticed by outsiders.

“Well...here we are…” He mumbled to himself, looking around the now much neater space. The only reply he got was the chirping of crickets in the distance. Dean hugged himself and took a few steadying breaths. Anxiety clawed at the back of his mind; he hated being alone, it was his biggest fear. He furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw. “There is no reason to be afraid, you've done this so many times…” Memories of his past heats came rushing back to him. The sweating, the panting, and so much whining. Imagines of him trying to get himself off, with little success had him swallowing a large lump in his throat. He could rarely bring himself to orgasm with just pulling at his cock. He needed...more, but his inexperience in how to masterbate as an Omega usually left him more frustrated than sated. He curled up on the sofa and bit his lip.

He wasn't looking forward to this at all…

* * *

  
Dean woke up with a groan, gripping his neck. He had fallen asleep in the wrong position and now his neck muscles screamed in agony. The sun was reaching the center of the sky. He had slept half the day away. Carefully he stood, still cradling his head, and grabbed his bag with his free hand. There was a small hot spring in the back, just inside the cluster of trees. It would be a perfect way to relax the muscles and get clean all in one go. It took him some extra time to walk there, his head tilted sideways the whole time, and even longer to undress, but it was well worth it. He moaned freely as the hot water caressed his naked body as he slowly submerged himself up to his ears. Before long his neck relaxed and he twisted it gently. He then sat up until the water was only up to his nipples.

“That's the stuff…” He practically purred, eyes closing as he inhaled lungs full of wild flowers and steam. His body was still not any closer to that frenzied heat today, which Dean was grateful for; the anticipation always drove him a little nutty though. He lost track of how long he laid there, splayed out in the warm water, but the sound of Baby's stressful whinnies made him bolt out of the water in an instant.

“Baby?” He called, standing stark naked by the spring as he listened for more cries. He whistled for him and when he heard nothing, fear struck his heart. Did he fall into a hidden fox hole and hurt his leg? Maybe he ran into a predator of some sort? The horrible thoughts churned in Dean's head until Baby screeched again. He ran toward the yells, leaving his change of clothes behind. Around the side of the cottage and over a small hill, Dean saw Baby rearing up on his hind legs with another screeching yell. Relieved to see the horse seemed unharmed, Dean froze in his tracks when a figure stood close to his Baby.

The man was hunched forward, holding his stomach and panting. A gust of wind blew a spicy scent his way. His heart nearly stopped in his chest, fear running wild as he took another long inhale. He holds back a whine. There was no denying that scent that held so much strength it made his head swim. Sweat began to form on his brow as he remained frozen in terror.

"Alpha..." He forced out, baring his teeth.


	2. Omega and Alpha

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets of Royal Proportions**

**Thanks for dealing with my BS proof readers:  
Anndrea**

FINALLY, I know, right? Sorry for the wait and I hope it was worth it.

 

/This means thoughts or ‘Alpha/Omega’ thoughts/

 

I don’t know how I feel about this chapter because my sex scenes can either be really great or not good...Let me know? Thanks! <3

 

I have no idea if I did ABO sex completely correct...This is like, my first attempt.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


This was the moment Dean had feared his whole life.  
  
Here he was, face to face with a powerful Alpha, days before his heat, and not a soul around to help him. And like some twisted nightmare, he was completely naked.  
  
Exposed.  
  
Weak.  
  
He shivered from a rogue gust of wind, or so that’s what he was going with instead of shaking in immense fear. It was almost like time had slowed down. Dean didn’t dare move, he wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. All he could focus on was making sure he stayed out of the stranger’s reach at all cost and not to be the first to break eye contact. It was one of many signs of submission, and he would be damned if he showed such a shameful act.

 

Their eyes remained locked for what felt like hours, and Dean was sure his heart stopped for a few moments. He couldn’t help but notice that the alpha’s eyes were a shade of blue he’d never seen before. He was so caught off guard by their intensity that Dean momentarily seemed to lose his resolve. His eyes downcasted before he could stop them, making his heart thunder against his rib-cage. Baby made him regain some sense when he nudged against him as he passed, his earlier unease was sated at the sight of his master and he quietly grazed on the grass close by.

 

“You…” With a quick shake of his head, Dean cleared his throat and forced his eyes upward with more might than he’d ever needed before. He was once again staring at those unreadable blues, the rest of the man’s face was hidden by a helmet but those eyes couldn’t be masked so easily. “Alpha, you are to leave this area immediately.” His voice was confident and demanding, like his father taught him for dangerous moments like this. No hint of weakness is allowed for survival’s sake. Finally, the other blinked and tilted his head slightly to the side. His gaze left Dean’s, but it wasn’t a relief for the King once he notice it slowly trailing down his naked torso. His skin was still damp from the water, giving definition to his toned body. The cool breeze was making his nipples harden and he could only imagine what was running through the other’s mind. He gave a weak growl, not realizing his throat had tightened at the alpha’s intimate attention. “I s-said…” Dean’s mind raced, his words becoming jumbled and fuzzy.  
  
“...My lord…?” He finally spoke, his voice deep and rich with an accent Dean couldn’t place at the moment. Electricity shot up his spine, and much to Dean’s disgust, it took all of his will to hold back a whine filled with want. Instead, he gave a warning growl as the man tried to move closer.  
  
“Keep your distance!” Dean snapped.

  
“My lord, why are you…” The alpha trailed off with a groan. He stumbled forward a few more feet, making Dean move back with distrust. “I...I can’t...It hurts…” The words came out ridged and pained. Dean scanned the still unnamed man in front of him, with suspicion and confusion. The armor had been dented into his chest? Something of great force must’ve been used.

 

Wait...was that crest…  
  
Relief so powerful flooded the King’s system, nearly making his knees buckle when his family’s familiar markings could be made out through the damage. This was a soldier in his army, but he wasn’t sure his rank at this moment. It was only now he noticed the labored breathing from his soldier as he swayed dangerously on his feet.

  
He’s been injured. As soon as he thought it, the Alpha fell forward and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he hit the ground with force.

 

Again, silence reigned as a few minutes passed. We couldn't leave him, but taking him to the cottage seemed...a poor choice.

 

Dean snarled in frustration.

 

“Fuck.” He barked, creeping closer to the soldier until his head was at his bare feet. With one more groan at this horrible idea, the nude King looped his arms under the man after flipping him onto his back and began to drag the ridiculously heavy male to his temporary home. There was no way he could abandon one of his own.

 

He just hoped this had a better ending than he could currently predict...  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The wooden door swung open with a hard smack against the wall. Dean stumbled in backwards, his muscles now shaky from dragging the slowly waking Alpha. This was the only time he regretted spoiling his Baby, who flat out refused to carry anyone but his master. With what was left of his strength, Dean heaved the injured soldier toward his bed.

 

The warrior winced when Dean lost his grip and he fell on the bed with a bounce, a small whine escaping his lips as he laid on his back. He was beginning to come around, the pain refused to let him rest.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Dean stated, gently reaching for the ties of his shoulder armor. As if realizing once again it was his King helping him, the man started laughing and Dean became concerned.

 

‘ _Even his laugh is attractive’_ Dean's Omega hummed.

 

It was like that annoying voice in your head that randomly threw out thoughts or words at you, but a bit more complicated than that. “Are you alright?” Dean asked, trying to control his racing heart. There was no denying this man was alpha. The scent filled the room within moments, thick and hot. It was burning Dean's nostrils and making his head spin.

 

“I am miles from the castle…” He had such a deep voice, it vibrated through his chest and faintly seeped into the mattress where Dean currently sat. He still couldn’t place that accent, but it once again had the Omega whining with want. “...yet I find myself in a secluded…” he glanced around briefly. “...cottage, being bandaged by a King…” The chuckles lead to winces and he grabs his chest. “Who he is completely undressed...what kind of dream is this?” He finished with more laughing, that was laced with pain. Dean had to stop himself from kissing that strong neck as it was exposed to him when the soldier removed his helmet.

 

A gasp escaped the king’s lips when raven hair splayed out on the pillow, thick and messy. He was being looked at again, the man had a hesitant look on his face once he inhaled deeply(glad to be rid of that blasted helmet), this time the humor was replaced with confusion when a strange scent was caught..

 

“Thi-this is no dream…” Dean longed to fill the tense silence, but found himself yelping like a woman when a cool, large hand swiftly reached upward and gripped him by the back of his skull. It was discomforting at how easily the Alpha pulled him down and over the filthy armor. He froze solid when a nose buried into his neck and inhaled again. A pleased growl grew from the soldier's chest, up into his throat, and past his lips to Dean's sensitive skin The jolt it caused in his stomach was enough to snap the King out of his instinctive response to submit. “Release me!” He snarled, jerking free of the grasp and scurrying backwards until he fell to the floor.

 

He looked up at the man’s confused expression. His hand was still in the air where he'd held Dean's head. “Oh god…” Dean whispered out, realizing that his secret was out.

 

“Omega…but I thought you wer-”

 

“You-You will not speak of this!” Dean’s face grew serious and cold. “Swear to me on your honor and all you love, on your very life, that this does not leave this cottage!” He stood as he spoke, now towering over the injured man. “Or else…” He even reached for a dagger on the nightstand to make his threat more real.

 

Those eyes watched him closely, the male’s head tilting as they slowly roamed his still bare body. It was like the Alpha was looking at him an entirely different light. He began to speak, but Dean’s anxious thoughts were blocking out any sound.

 

*What if he tells, oh goddess, what if he decides to claim me? How could I be so careless!* Dean's thoughts made his fear intensify.

 

The Alpha must have smelt it, he must know he has the advantage. When fingers gently touched his arm, pants were now falling from his mouth. Dean bared his teeth and nearly hissed as he jerked away. He was ready to get into a fighting stance and fend off a crazed Alpha, but when he looked up at the other he stopped. The man had his hands up in a submissive demeanor.

 

“I mean no harm, my lord. My-ah-my chest...the armor is…” He watched as the soldier tried to untie his own armor, but failed miserably and let out another whine. It was then Dean realized the pants were caused by pain not uncontrolled pleasure. He was not under immediate danger so it seemed, but his knight did need help. The King in him took over and he quickly climbed back on the bed to continue removing the heavy metal with haste. When the chest piece was pulled off, the alpha sighed with relief. All that remained was chain-mail and a light shirt, but to take it off he'd need the other to sit up.

 

He was relieved when he carefully sat up on his own, knowing what was needed to get to healing. Dean quickly helped him pull the last piece of protection off, leaving a bloodied white shirt. Having had enough with this slow pace Dean swallowed down the emotions trying to claw out of him when the other ripped his shirt with another frustrated growl and tossed it across the room.

 

“Dude...ow...” Dean could now see the angry gash in the center of his chest; massive bruising forming around it. “How did that get through…”Dean’s voice faded off as he looked around for the tossed chest piece. At closer examination he could see a large dent in the center. “What the hell…?”

 

“Hammer.” The injured fell back on the bed with a grunt and panted out. “-BIG- war hammer…Angry Alphas…tried to calm them...just..ah...just made them focus on me…should have kept my mouth shut…”

 

Dean had listened while walking toward the end of the bed where a chest sat, and opened it. He pulled out bandages, creams, and a powder. He pretty much got the rough version. Alphas were fighting, probably close to the village this soldier was assigned to patrol, and he stepped in to stop them but just gave the men a common enemy…

 

He grabbed a pitcher of water on the bedside table and poured a glass. Next he opened the wrapped up powder and poured a decent amount into the glass before stirring it. He crawled back on the bed, careful not to spill the water and held it over him. “Drink this, soldier.” He demanded, but softly. When the Alpha shook his head he frowned. “Are you defying an order from your King?”

 

“...Sorry...sire.” he did like that little piece of power from time to time Dean thought as the other slowly drank the small glass. Within seconds his tense body relaxed and his eyes glazed over. This also caused Dean to be able to relax as well. Funny, he didn’t even realize how knotted up he was until just now.

 

“What is this?” He mumbled out before finishing the glass off.

 

“Opiates.” The hand that appeared on his thigh made him flinch, ready to make a run for it, but after giving him a gently pat he pulled away.

 

“May the Goddesses smile on you and yours...” the alpha smiled, pain dulling every second. Dean couldn't help but smile back.

 

“...Your name, what is it? I don't recognize your face.”

 

“Castiel Novak my lord...I am an ordinary soldier, knowing me would be-”

 

“Castiel Novak, but most call you Cas...30...from a smaller village at the edge of the kingdom...only relative living is your mother.” As Dean finished he tried to stop a laugh from bubbling out of his body at the astounded look on Castiel's face. “...If people are willing to die for me, shouldn't I at least know them?” he grabbed the alcohol he'd pulled from the chest and poured some on a clean rag.

 

Cas’s shock faded to admiration and Dean felt his face warm up. “This...this might sting.” he warned before pressing the rag against the wound. Castiel hissed, but the opiates were doing a wonderful job. A half hour passed and Dean finished wrapping the wound. “There…”

 

“Why are you here?” Castiel couldn't avoid asking any longer. He had to know. “An unclaimed...Omega...shouldn't be unprotected. Not even mentioning you are king.”

 

“I…” He sighed, looking Castiel in the eyes. “Please...before I tell you...swear to keep it secret?” Dean didn't want to sound desperate, but he knew the alpha could smell it. “...Please...If this gets out...I'll lose everything.”

 

Castiel didn't like the sour smell pouring from Dean. The sweet smell of baking cherry pie and vanilla ice cream was very much prefered. “...I swore an oath to protect my King when I joined the army...is that not you?” The relief could be seen instantly and the smell of despair and fear quickly began to fade.

 

“...Okay....”

 

It was well into midday when Dean finished his story, telling Castiel everything from hiding what he was, to coming here for his heats. He even told him unnecessary things, like his childhood with Sam and how his horse was a gift from his father. It was so good to tell someone his secret that he just couldn’t stop himself from going overboard. He was afraid to look at Castiel, his reaction might be upsetting. Knowing his leader was no great alpha, just an unclaimed Omega that has lied to everyone.

 

“You truly are amazing…” Castiel's words shocked him and he quickly looked up; his smile was genuine and his eyes shone with complete and total adoration. “To sacrifice so much...I am proud of you, my lord, but saddened.” Before Dean realized it, he'd bowed his own head, feeling his ears heating up. His Omega wanted nothing more than to throw himself into the alpha’s arms. It was pathetic that simple compliments from a more or less stranger had Dean ready to get into a submissive position. Why though? Was it because he had starved himself of affection of any kind? Maybe out of loneliness; perhaps because he's alpha? Because he's strong? Male? All of it? He agreed that he needed to learn how to ignore this side of himself, it couldn't be unleashed, but the desire to stop hiding was always an alluring thought.

 

“Th-thank you...I…” His body betrayed him, releasing his natural aroma that filled the room, to show the Alpha he was pleased by him. “Uhm...shit...sorry...I don't know how to...around this time, my body isn't mine…” He admitted, getting more flustered by the second. Castiel's eyes were closed as he still laid on his back. Goddess that scent...it’s everywhere.

 

“You won't hear me complain.” Cas smiled wide when a new wave of the sweet scent surrounded him. His cock started to hardened, as his arousal grew steadily in a natural response.

 

“...oh…” Dean nearly hummed and leaned closer to Castiel, sniffing quietly. “That is...?” he mumbled with his eyes closed as well. Castiel approved of the curiosity, but tried not to show it.

 

“It's arousal, sire…” Cas said honestly.

 

“Oh...oh! Fuck. No...we need to- I shouldn’t…” Dean quickly moved away from that intoxicating, wonderful, mind blowing- He really needed to get out of here! He stumbled to the door in a small panic. “I'll be...in the other room...so...yeah...” He darted out the door with an amused Castiel watching him go. A small bit of arousal didn't mean he'd attack him, but it seems like the King wasn't taking any chances.  
  
“Perhaps he simply doesn’t understand?” Cas questioned out loud. He wasn’t even aware of what the scent of arousal was,so it’s very possible.

 

/He’s beautiful…and unmarked.../ He frowned, eyebrows knitting together at blunt hint. “I will not take what isn't offered.” Cas said firmly to the empty room, as if trying to give himself a just as blunt warning.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was starting to set when Dean finally got the nerve up to enter the room Castiel had been preoccupying all day. He was fast asleep, his chest falling and rising in an almost comforting rhythm. He’d managed to retrieve his clothing and masking cream, making him feel way less nervous about his guest.

Castiel must’ve sensed eyes on him,Dean not realizing he was staring so long. Sleepy eyes opened and once again locked with green. “Hello…” Cas spoke softly, so as not to frighten him off.  
  
“...Hey.” Dean answered then cleared his throat as an awkward silence set in. He had become accustomed to his own company and hadn’t had to speak with more than Benny or Sam most days. This wasn’t his best friend or little brother though.  
  
“Can I get anything for you,my lord?” Cas finally asked, struggling to prop himself against the headboard.  
  
“I-I should be asking you that. Like I’d make an injured service me. How cruel do you think I am?” Dean scoffed, stepping a bit closer to the bed. “Are you hurting much? Do you need food? Drink?”  
  
“Forgive me, your highness, I meant no disrespect. It seems my conversation skills are rusty.” Cas smiled sweetly. Dean relaxed a bit. At least he wasn’t the only one. “I require nothing at the moment, sire.”  
  
“...Dean is fine, given the circumstances.” He was so sick of titles right now.  
  
“Oh…” Castiel was surprised by that. It almost felt like a crime to use a royal’s given name. “If you insist, my lo-...” He laughed softly, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. “...uh, Dean…”  
  
Silence took over again, neither sure what to say. “Your hair is dark.” Dean seemed to blurt out randomly. He flushed a light shade of pink soon after hearing what he’d said, but hid it well.  
  
“Your hair is brown.” Castiel responded with a crooked smile. “And your eyes are green” It made Dean glare at him, but only for a second. It seemed to relax the tension in the air a bit more. Dean sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Smartass...I-I meant to say that, your hair is dark and your complexion is very fair....You’re not from this land originally.” It was a statement, not a question. Those born and bred from his lands were tan and light haired thanks to hours in the unrelenting sun.  
  
“Ah, I stand out a lot, don’t I?” Castiel continued to smile. It was pointed out to him often, his appearance. “It is a long story.” Cas admitted.  
  
“...You have somewhere to be?” Dean said, the sarcasm not disguised at all. “I already had to spill my life secrets to you, so i believe I’m owed.” Besides, he needed a distraction from their current predicament.  
  
Castiel let out a chuckle before nodding. “If you insist, my lor-...Dean.” He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the memories to come from this. “...My mother and father were from across the sea, but I was born on a ship during a hurricane while coming to these lands. The ship was torn apart, my father was lost to its fury. My mother said I saved us both. That the goddess of the sea heard my infant cries as I took my first breaths, the ship filling with freezing water. She said that any being choosing to be born in such chaotic destruction was a soul of great worth. My mother even said she blessed me with the grace of heaven’s warriors. It was so consuming, it changed my very eye color.”

“...Whoa…” Dean had slipped farther on the bed, to keep his legs comfortable. This man had been blessed by the goddess of the sea? Was that why he had such a powerful presence? He could sense it from their very first encounter.  
  
“Well, at least that is the story she tells…” Castiel rubbed his neck nervously, just realizing he’d been going on for way too long. “It could’ve been to explain why my eyes didn’t match her or father’s brown…”

“That’s incredible…someone blessed by a goddess...Why are you a soldier? That is enough to make you a wealthy man.”

“Most did not see me as a blessed child…” Castiel frowned for the first time, memories of a horrid past clawed to the surface. “Being the only survivors...my mother was regarded as a witch, and I her cursed bastard.”  
  
“What the hell?” Dean growled, leave it to the fearful to change a miracle of survival into a witch hunt. “What happened?”  
  
“...My mother and I became nomads. We wandered from village to village until chased off. Once she was caught when I was a small child…” Castiel’s smile returned, looking at Dean with appreciation and gratitude. “Your father saved her from burning, with those very words.”

 

Flash back time!

 

 _“What the hell!?” John yelled over the villagers, his horse rearing up and letting out its own yell to quiet everyone. The raven haired woman frantically pulled free of her attackers, and clung tightly to a crying and shaking child._  
  
_“Sire, she be a witch!” One man yelled, getting shouts of agreement. “Since them washed up on our shores 9 year ago, we ain’t had a decent rain!” More agreeing shouts._  
  
_“And this defenseless woman and child are to blame?” John sighed, climbing off his horse. Shouts of ‘Yes!’ rang out. John faced them, looking past the mob to see the woman only hold the young tighter. “...Okay, I’ll bite...How?” When he heard the story of the hurricane, goddess, and that the two floated to shore on a large piece of wood he could feel a headache forming. “So, surviving a devastating storm constitutes witchcraft? What other proof do you have?” Everyone was struck silent when John completely dismissed their claims. “No witnesses? Any sign she practiced black magic? Is the boy marked?”_  
_  
_ “Y-yes!” The villager from earlier said, swiftly walking to the terrified mother and son and ripping him from his mother.

 

 _“Castiel!” The woman screamed in fear, reaching for her screaming son, but was held back. “Leave him alone, he is only a boy!” She begged, tears pouring down her bruised face. THe villager roughly pried Cas’s right eye open as he approached John again._  
  
_“Ow!” Castiel cried, trying to pull his head free from the bruising grip._  
  
_“Never seen eyes like that. Never. It’s not natural! This be a curs-ow!” John had grabbed and twisted the man’s arm so fast that Castiel fell to the ground with a sob._  
  
_“You think eye color justifies such treatment!?” He snarled, the scent of angry alpha was growing stronger with every second. “You’re so frustrated because of a few wilted plants that you’re willing to harm the innocent!”_  
  
_“F-forgive me, my lord, b-but the boy brings nuthin’ but misery.” The beta half begged and half defended. “A-and that woman is-”_  
_  
_ “A mother protecting her child.” John snapped, his fangs bared. How dare they show such cruelty to him so blatantly. Abusing a child, hitting a defenseless mother…”This ignorance you spout stops today, is that clear? This woman is no witch, rain has fallen in the last 9 years, you fools. The child has unique eyes, but that isn’t something to shun!” The beta nodded quickly, bowing the best he could with John’s hand digging into his flesh. All the other villagers bowed quickly, each begging for forgiveness. He let the man go with a shove. Most the people took it as a sign to flee. “It is the unique that shapes this world…!”

 

 _John looked at the cowering boy at his feet, too scared to run away, and motioned for his mother to come over. She was holding Castiel within seconds. John gave a sad smile, squatting down to them and gently gripping the lovely woman’s shoulder. She met his gaze, Cas looking up after a moment with eyes filled with tears. The King smiled brilliantly, his scent much less threatening, almost calming even.  “I’ll have you two come with me to the castle. We’ll get you healed, fed, and safe from this foolishness.”_  
  
_“Thank you...thank you my lord!” His mother sobbed with relief. John only nodded, his eyes catching Castiel’s. “Th-thank you…for saving my mother...sire.” His voice was timid and shaky, but John understood._  
  
_“Of course, what kind of king would I be if I allowed such backwards thinking? What’s your name, son?” He’d heard the boy’s mother earlier, but letting Castiel say it himself was important._  
  
_“Castiel N-Novak…” John held out his hand patiently. Cas looked at his mother, who gave a reassuring smile before nodding. He slowly let her go and grabbed the much larger hand._  
  
_“John Winchester.” His grip was firm, but not painful. “Don’t listen to those men, you understand? Never be ashamed of what you look like or who you are. What appears as a flaw to others, might just be your greatest asset. Nice to meet you, kid.”_  
  
End flashback time!

 

 

Dean listened with interest. His dad had never told him this story, but it sure sounded like something the late King would do. Kindness was abundant with John, and so was his intolerance of casting out what someone didn’t understand.  
  
“He was the first person in my young life that, besides my mother, told me I wasn’t a curse or mistake.” Castiel was reliving the memory fondly, a warm smile on his relaxed face. “I wanted nothing more than to make him right. That was when I started to train to become a soldier for him. I…” Castiel laughed at how cheesy this was going to sound, but continued. “I wanted to protect his family, like he had done for mine.”  
  
“Knowing my dad, he found that flattering.” Dean smiled, already imagining his dad’s reaction.  
  
“...I never got the the chance to show him…” Cas said carefully, not wanting to upset Dean. At first the omega was confused, but it clicked soon after and sadness settled in his chest.  
  
“He died before you became a soldier.”  
  
“I’d waited a few years after my 16th summer to join because my mother became ill. On my 19th I finally did it, but that was the same year…” Castiel didn’t finish, knowing both understood. “I’m sorry…” He added when the silence lasted too long.  
  
“Yeah...me too.” Dean sighed. “He’d have been amazed the dedication and loyalty you’ve shown. I know I am.” He finished with a smile. Castiel returned his smile with more tenderness. Not really giving it much thought, Castiel reached for Dean’s hand lying in his lap and brought it to his mouth. It was a quick press of chapped lips against his knuckle, but the knot in his throat refused to go away for a good ten minutes. Something like this was probably pretty normal interactions, but Dean was far from normal when interacting was involved.

 

“Serving you has been rewarding. I have no regrets. You make your father proud..” Cas noticed their resemblance when he’d seen Dean at the oath taking ceremony those 10 years ago. For a split second, he swore it was the recently deceased man, the one he’d seen another 10 years before as that scared child. He didn’t just look like John, he was fair and kind like him. Castiel was relieved to see that the throne went to a worthy Alpha.  
  
Wait, no...not Alpha. Omega. He kept forgetting.

 

“You charmer, you…” Dean joked to hide the pleasure currently shooting up his arm from Cas’s gentle hold of his hand. He pulled it back after a moment longer.  
  
“...Forgive me, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Castiel couldn’t stop his Alpha responses to an Omega completely. Touching was a big one, but he’d always been a very physical person.  
  
“You...didn’t...Not really.” Dean said that, but was stood shortly after. He was doing it again. Getting comfortable with an Alpha. He had to find his self control. Had to. “I’m going to go make something for supper.” He was inching backwards again to the door.  
  
“Alright. My lo-...Dean.” He was definitely uncomfortable Cas thought, and tried not to laugh at how Dean reminded him of a skittish cat. “I’ll come out after a trip to the toilet.”  
  
“J-join? You’re hurt though, should you be moving so soon?” Dean questioned partly out of concern, but also a dose of fear too. The last thing he needed was a mobile Alpha if his heat kicked in.  
  
“I’ve always healed quickly, and getting the blood moving always helped.” Castiel managed push off the headboard and sit up on his own. He slowly let his feet slide onto the floor and rose. Oh, the pain was back with vengeance Cas tried to cover his discomfort with a few grunts and growls as he got a few steps to his destination. A warmth on his left hip made him open his eyes he’d closed in concentration. Dean was holding him steady with one hand, because apparently he’d been swaying again, and the other hand held up a glass of water that hopefully was laced with drugs. He drank it quickly and almost purred when the medicine pumped into his bloodstream. “Oh, you’re wonderful.” He almost sang with relief, not even carrying that he was kissing Dean’s forehead.  
  
He didn’t jerk free like earlier, but he did back away with a quickness and red ears. “Y-yeah, well, ne-next time why not tell me you’re in pain!” He said in a way that Cas could only describe as a pout. “I-I’m...I mean...supper...gonna go...do that.” After he butchered that sentence, he dashed out the door to the living room and kitchen.  
  
/He needs a mate./ The thought made the Alpha roll his eyes and finish his limp to the bathroom. That half of him was going to need constant monitoring around the Omega.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Supper had been eaten with haste, Dean not used to having company while he ate. It was easy to see Castiel was exhausted. Dean knew he should talk about his heat, but giving the soldier one night of good sleep couldn’t hurt much. So they went to bed shortly after cleaning up. They had a little bit of time.

 

That’s what Dean thought until he woke up gasping and arching his back in an odd pain and pleasure sensation that he recognized with dread.

“Nononono…” Dean’s fear intensified when he pulled the covers back to see his thighs glistening from his body’s natural lubricant. His underwear was already soaked and constraining his erection. “N-not yet...I’m not ready for th-ah!” His abdomen contracted, heat intensifying in his ass and groin. “...Shit…” He cried softly, trying to stand on shaky legs. He hadn’t even had time to talk to Castiel. He needed to get the the basement and hide his scent better before the Alpha awoke. Luckily he took more medicine before bed, so it might hinder his senses for a while.  
  
Halfway to the basement Dean froze and stumbled away from his destination. He was too focused on the electric shocks traveling up his spine and giving him goosebumps to realize what was happening. The scent of Alpha reached his nostrils and his Omega began to follow it.  
  
/H-he’s a kind Alpha...He’ll be gentle with us.../  
  
“What are you…?” Dean fell against the bedroom door, inhaling deeply in hopes of catching that spice and sandalwood. “N-no!” Dean snarled, shoving away from the door in a moment of clarity. He tried to stumble back to the living room, but another contraction in his stomach made his knees give out with a moan. “Oh...god, it’s never...this fast...ah...ah!” He panted quickly, sliding his heated body over the cool wooden floor. His hips thrusted against his wishes, trying to find some friction against the floor.  
  
This wasn’t how his normal heats happened, he could barely form a thought because the need for a release was mind consuming. Hints of spice hit him again.

 

/Call for him. He’ll help. He’ll make the pain stop/  
  
“...no…” Dean protested weakly, not too sure why he was anymore. There...was a reason, right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was sleeping so soundly for most the night, except for this nagging voice that kept trying to drag him from his much needed rest.

 

/Wake...needs...claim.../

 

It was him, well a part of him, speaking desperately but he was still too asleep to understand.

 

/Wake...smell.../

 

Why are his instincts bothering him right now? “Smell…?” Cas sleepily mumbled.

  
  
/...inhal...Inhale!/

 

As soon as the word was shouted, Castiel did as told and reacted immediately. His eyes flew open and he sit up so fast that his wound began to bleed again, but it was the farthest thing from his mind. That scent…  
  
Cas had to lick his lips to stop the saliva from overflowing. “What is...that?” It was more intoxicating than his favorite foods, scents, and belongings combined. It made his body move on its own to find the source. He sniffed like some hungry animal around the room until he focused in on the closed bedroom door. He dug his nails into it, his forehead pressed tightly against rough wood. Passed the smell of rot from the door was the faint scent he recognized as Dean; it made his mouth water again and he growled in frustration.

A moan, this one loud enough to hear clearly through his barrier. Cas gritted his teeth, his pants tightening with each gasp and cry that bled through. He direly wanted to yank the door open, but his senses still intact held him back.

“...D-Dean…” his voice came out rough and he cleared his throat. “Dean, are you alright?”

Silence followed, then some unknown noises, and then more silence. “Dean…?” Cas began to worry, but the strong thud against the door startled him. “Hells, you scared the-...oh...Goddess…”

Dean was pressed against the other side, Cas could smell him as if there was no blasted door. He smelt like vanilla with cinnamon and a heavy dose of spiced Whiskey. With every inhale Castiel's senses drifted away, leaving him clawing at the door like a crazed animal.

Dean was doing no better, intense waves of pleasure followed by gut wrenching pain had him a begging mess. “Please...please...make it stop...ah!” Another stab through his stomach and straight down to his groin made his knees buckle under him again and he slid down against the door. It's never been this bad before. Having An Alpha so close must be to blame. Everything hurt so bad, but felt so good at the same time. Dean couldn't take it anymore…and this was only the beginning?

Castiel could handle the moaning, groaning, and amazing scent, but when he heard the quiet sobs and desperate scratching he snapped.

/He needs us, he's hurting, protect him...must...must...Break it down!/

The frantic voice roared through his skull and his body moved on instinct. Cas could even think to open the door, he ripped it right off the hinges and tossed it on the floor. Dean stared up at him through hazy green eyes before falling completely to the floor when another round of electricity shot up his spine. He pulled himself up on his hands and knees but couldn't make himself stand. His body was no longer listening to his brain.

 

Strong, attractive male Alpha in sight means complete submission; his head tilted to expose his neck. Castiel stumbled around, to where Dean's covered ass was in front of him, humming with approval at how the Omega showed the telltale signs of accepting him as a mate. His hands pressed into a sun kissed, well muscled back.

“Ah, ah!” Dean's skin was so sensitive that Castiel's cool hands sent a thousand pins and needles rippling through his body before waves of warmth started to form wherever they touched. Down his bare back, under his chin, down his chest…

“Oh...fuck...Cas!” Dean moaned, pressing into the hand dipping lower, toward the sheet wrapped around his waist. He gasped when it was ripped from his body, exposing everything to the alpha. Dean was about to ask why the touching stopped when Castiel climbed over him, his pants still on but Dean didn't care. He pressed his moist backside up and back until he was tightly up against a clothed erection and let out a long moan. Castiel had loosely latched onto the back of Dean's neck, kissing and sucking every inch of it while one hand held him up and the other made Dean shout out his name by grabbing his painfully swollen member; his hips grinded against his very wet and eager ass. His thrusts became rougher, his hand on Dean was keeping up the harsh rhythm.

“Ah...ah...Cas...castiel…” Dean was a panting, sweating mess. Saliva dripped down his chin, but he could care less about any of that. He was only focused on one thing right now. “Pants...open...just...damn it!” Dean let his right cheek fall against the floor, using his hands to grab at the annoying piece of clothing. He managed to pull them down, the tip of Cas’s cock showing. Castiel pulled them down to his knees, getting sweet mewls from the Omega.  
  
It was blurry and rushed, but Castiel growled and it faded into a near pur when he entered Dean’s body. He clung tightly to toned hips as Dean let out a sound that was a mixture of pain and relief. He barely got the tip in his unprepared ass before Dean’s muscles tried to force him out.  
  
“...O-ow…” Dean panted out, his mind had checked out a while ago. Castiel gently kissed the back of his neck, pressing in a bit deeper as he did. His body acted on its own, pushing up slightly to press against the Castiel’s front. This made Cas slide out of him, and the Alpha snarled in disapproval. It made Dean flinch then freeze. He whined, afraid he’d do something to make the Alpha leave. Only a moment passed before his hips were positioned with a cool hand, Castiel lining up his cock once he coated it in Dean’s fluids to try again.  
  
“Ah!” Dean yelped when he was penetrated with one rough, well timed thrust. Everything started to get hazy again. Dean remembered the pain, but the pleasure that followed made his tears dry quickly. An eternity could’ve passed and the Omega would still be begging for more. The hand on his erection was driving him to sound like a common whore. What gave him the most pleasure was the large knot at the base of Cas’s cock as it began to slide in him with little resistance, making Castiel bottom out. And touch parts of him he didn’t think possible. The Alpha continued this frantic rhythm, as if looking for something. Dean arched his back in surprise moments later and screamed.in unbridled pleasure.

 

He found it.

 

Dean came hard, covering Castiel’s hand and his chest in useless goop. The white stars, filled his mind while his body went limp. When he came back to reality, he was on his back, being thrusted into with enough force to make his spent body jerk and shake with speed. The growl Castiel let out was guttural, his fangs lengthen and he was getting closer to his own release. He looked breathtaking from Dean’s view under him, and it made the Omega lazily spread his legs even wider for the alpha to have more access.  
  
Two more powerful thrusts and Dean was filled passed the knot. In the same second Castiel’s seed start to spill into him, Dean’s hair was grabbed and his head shoved to the side to expose his neck. Fangs bit into his tanned neck and clamped down hard while he rode out his orgasm. The knot grew to a painful size, nearly ripping him. Minutes ticked by, Castiel removing his teeth to lick the mark clean. As their breaths evened out, a spent Omega stared at the equally tired Alpha. Dean’s body was still spread open when sleep claimed him.  
  
It was warm and peaceful, but the Omega had a nagging feeling he’d did something very wrong.

 

 

 


End file.
